plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt - Day 4 (Chinese version: pre-1.8)
:This is about the level before the v1.8 update. For the version after the update, see Ancient Egypt - Day 4 (Chinese version). :For the international version of the level, see Ancient Egypt - Day 4. Ancient Egypt |Type = Regular |S2 = Don't lose more than 2 plants Spend no more than 1500 sun |Flag = One |EM = Five |Plant = If less than five plants Other unlocked plants If more than five plants Choice and |S1 = Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies |Zombie = |S3 = Produce at least 3500 sun Don't let the zombies trample the flowers |FR = An star |NR = A money bag |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 3 (Chinese version: pre-1.8) |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 5 (Chinese version: pre-1.8)}} In this level, the player learned how to buy sun by spending ten, eighteen, or twenty four diamonds. Starting from this level, during the battle, the player could get a present box. During this level, the player would have met Camel Zombies for the first time and Crazy Dave would give the player a try with Bloomerang to defeat them. Dialogue Intro (Penny appears) Penny: I found some diamonds. (我又找到了一些钻石 。) (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Penny, you really are getting more and more reliable! (潘妮 , 你真是越来越靠谱了 !) Crazy Dave: Neighbor, take them! Don't ask why, you know. (邻居 , 拿去吧 ! 别问为什么 ! 你懂的 !) (Penny and Crazy Dave leave) During the level (Camel Zombies and Crazy Dave appear) Crazy Dave: We've found Camel Zombies, they have high defense, and normal attacks will take a very long time to defeat them. (前方发现骆驼僵尸 , 他的防御力很强 , 普通攻击需要很久才能将他击破。) Crazy Dave: Why don't you try the new arrival, Bloomerang, whose attack can pierce multiple targets, making it very suitable for defeating Camel Zombies. (试试新到货的回镖射手吧 , 一次攻击可穿透多个目标 , 很适合对抗骆驼僵尸 。) (Crazy Dave leaves) Outro Penny: Penny reports, found a Puzzle Piece.(潘妮报告 , 发现一块植物碎片 。) Crazy Dave: Oh, it has a tantalising taste of hurried past! (噢 , 它在散发着诱人的味道 , 赶紧过去 !) Difficulty *Camel Zombies can be a small threat to the player, along with tombstones. Since the player did not have the Grave Buster yet, they may need to make a good strategy, rather than relying completely on their new found lawn mowers. Waves |zombie2 = |note2 = 100%/7 Plant Food |zombie3 = |zombie4 = 3 |note4 = 100% Plant Food |zombie5 = 4 |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = 100% Plant Food |zombie10 = |zombie11 = |note11 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie12 = 1 3 5 |note12 = Final flag; 400%/7 Plant Food; Sandstorm! |ambush12 = }} Strategies *Like the previous level, two columns of Sunflowers are essential (you can use one if you want). It is advised to use Potato Mines. *Monthly special plants are a near necessity here. They will give the player the upper edge against zombies, so it is highly recommended that the player waits until their second/fourth day of playing the game. (it is still fine to do not have them here, but you will need it in Last Stand) *This level will be easier than the previous ones, as the player now has lawn mowers for the world. Still, it is advised that the player conserves their last line of defenses lest an unexpected clump of Camel Zombies arrive on screen. Gallery File:Day4First.jpg|Before the start #1 File:Day4First2.jpg|Before the start #2 File:Day4First3.jpg|Before the start #3 File:Day4Gameplay.jpg|By File:DuringChineseLevel4.jpg|Crazy Dave realizes that the Camel Zombies are here. File:DuringChineseLevel4Part2.jpg|Crazy Dave giving the player to try out the Bloomerang File:Day4Gameplay1.jpg|By Phantom of Ra File:Day4Gameplay2.jpg|By Phantom of Ra File:Day4Gameplay3.jpg|By Phantom of Ra File:Day4Gameplay4.jpg|By Phantom of Ra File:Day4Gameplay5.jpg|By Phantom of Ra File:Day4Gameplay6.jpg|By Phantom of Ra File:Day4Gameplay7.jpg|Final wave by Phantom of Ra File:Ancient_Egypt_China_4-1.png|By File:AE4C-2.png File:AEC4-3.png File:AE4C-4.png File:AE4C-5.png|Completed by MyNameIsMyName Trivia *In the dialogue, Crazy Dave said "Don't ask why, you know." because as the player has known in Day 3, Crazy Dave has also told them to have some moola (means taking the diamonds) like this day and he said why: because he's crazy. Walkthrough Category:Levels with one flag Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with extra objective(s)